When Inuyasha lost his scent
by Small-buttercup
Summary: When Inuyasha loses his scent it means big trouble for the group now there in a forest full of demon controlled by Naraku. Five chaps up!!!!
1. Naraku Challenge and warning

When Inuyasha loses his scent  
  
****Author notes: Hi again, this is my second Inuyasha story which continues from the first. Yeah I got a saga thing going on. Oh yeah I forgot to ask what did you like about my first story? (for those of you who read it I mean.) what can I do to improve my writing skills? What did you dislike about my first one? Also, I must say that no Kouga will not be in this story as well as Rin or Sesshomaru sorry to all their fans but I can't write about them. The truth is I don't know enough about Rin or Kouga far as personality wise; therefore, I can't even pretend to add them to this story. As for Sesshomaur, I wouldn't know where he would fit in but you never know. Rin can't talk or at least doesn't want to and Kouga has a thing for Kagome but I'll never know cause I never saw the episode after he kidnap her. Damn you cartoon network or rather Adult swim. (Hisses) Oh, well R&R thanks. Oh, damn the disclaimer thingy! I keep forgetting. I don't own Inuyasha someone else does an lucky person at that. However, at midnight I shall use him for one of my free phone sex personnel. HEE HEE******  
  
Chapter One: Naraku challenge and warning  
  
It had been a few days now. Inuyasha and the gang had been left Kaede's place and were miles away from the village. There were all weary it had been a long day. They had gone back to were they had faced Tania and had found three shards under the rumble. Inuyasha would have worried about Kagome going back home if not for the promise they had made. They weren't going to leave each other not in a million years. Just the same, he did his best to keep his temper in check Miroku had built the campfire in the middle of the forest. Kagome was getting her sleeping bag ready. The same old nightly gig was happening. Myoga was order to go off to search for some leads so they could find Naraku castle. Yes, the plan was in motion they would find Naraku and destroy him once and for all. Inuyasha wore a mask of determination but on the inside, he was so unsure it was eating him away. ' Maybe it was best if Kagome went back to her own time,' he kept thinking to himself. Kagome tried to be brave for the both of them. The two rarely said an unkind word and there was a lot less sit commanded the last past days. Sango and Miroku hinted to each other there was something going on between the two but thought it best to leave the two be. It was true that Inuyasha had claimed Kagome for a friend and she had claimed him. Inuyasha was less moody now. He practiced his wind scar a lot with Kirara. He almost got the hang of it clearing a whole ten acres of forest or splitting a few mountains with it. Miroku was also training but alone. Sango and Kagome practice together till almost every bone and muscle in their bodies ached in pain. They had to be stronger and band together if they were to kill Naraku. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha rested up on a tree looking down on his group. They were all asleep now. Shippo curled up on Kagome, he didn't know why but somehow deep inside it bother him to see Shippo curl up on her like that. He wondered how it felt to be curled up against her body like that. The only time they had been press up against each other was the time Kikyo was about to steal that one girl's soul and he had ruin the feeling. Yeah, he said that she was his friend but he wanted to be more than friends. If only Kikyo had stayed dead, it was all okay though Kikyo would be freed and sent back to the world of the dead and if he didn't screw up Kagome could be with him. That's that Kikyo, past part of his past; Kagome was the future, his future. He glanced down at her once again the only question what would have afterwards if they all survive would Kagome choose to live in her time or his.  
  
If she went back to her time could, he come too and what about the others? Well Shippo would just have to stay with Sango and Miroku who would probably get marry anyway. Inuyasha shook his head he needed sleep. He would have to be well rested if he were to face Naraku and fed. Speaking of food, Kagome had put him on a No Ramen diet! Now they ate some like hot dogs, which he took offense too till Kagome explained it wasn't dog meat just beef from cows sometimes pork but she didn't like pork. Then he argued why don't they call then hot cows or pigs instead. Kagome shook her head and told just to try one. One turned into a whole half pack of twelve. Inuyasha smiled to himself he could live in Kagome time. There was Ramen, hot dogs, and Pepto-Bismol. Which he kept faking stomachache to get, till Kagome figure out that he really like the pink stuff, so she didn't give anymore, but by then half the bottle was gone. "Feh she still a stupid girl. My stupid girl," Inuyasha said. And with that, he went to sleep.  
  
Unknowingly to Inuyasha Naraku was near, and had been watching them. They were closer to his new location than they thought. He knew they were doing all this to battle with him. He had found Myoga and placed him in a jar, which he held in his hand now. He let out a dark chuckle " So little flea tell me how long have your master been out looking for me," Naraku demanded. Myoga shook with fear Naraku kept asking him this question and every time Myoga refused to tell him. " Listen you dirty baboon I told you once I'll tell you again. I don't know I haven't always been with him." Naraku smirked under his baboon mask. "Sad really you shall be the first to die then, unless you do one thing for me you worthless pest," said Naraku in a dry huffy voice. He wasn't looking at Myoga he was just staring at Inuyasha's sleeping body on the tree and glance time to time at Kagome. Myoga notice it though he was scared silly of this demon that had him capture in a jar which if dropped from where he was now he would surely die. In a small helpless voice Myoga asked, "And what fiendish thing do you what me to help you with?" Naraku shook the jar, " Awaken that worthless half breed and bring him to me I wish to speak with him." Naraku commanded.  
  
Funny how to Myoga he almost sounded like Sesshomaru when he said that only he had a darker and eviler tone of voice when he said half breed. Myoga was on a roll when he asked, "How am I supposed to do that when you have me trap in this air tight jar?" Naraku smirked again, "Now that is a problem isn't it little flea? Here let me help you out of there." What that said Naraku hurled the jar towards Inuyasha that busted opened near his head. Inuyasha jumped up as well as the other. Myoga fell down in a dizzy state towards the ground. Inuyasha now sensed him. Naraku! Inuyasha let out a growl where was that bastard hiding? "Naraku! Come out and face me! I know you're here!" Shippo jumped inside Kagome shirt 'Oh man Naraku came to us! Now we have to fight. I'm not ready to fight Naraku just yet.' He thought as he shook in her shirt. Miroku smirked Naraku wasn't a coward after all he come to face them. Sango question the smirked by whispering "That's not Naraku it one of his puppets again." Naraku had heard this and said, "Ah that is so true Sango clearly you are a foe to match wits with. Aye I am still at my castle with a certain priestess. What was her name? Ah yes Kikyo." Naraku grinned as Inuyasha snarled at that last comment. "How dare you, you fucking bastard I'll destroy you once and for all.' Inuyasha yelled as his Tessiaga glowed with his rage. 'This is perfect time to test my wind scar out on this asshole,' he thought. Kagome was trying her best get Shippo to clam down it wasn't easy on the poor little fox. "Shippo please try to clam down. I'll protect you. I have dozen of arrows too." The little fox demon sniffed as he slided down her shirt. Kagome spoke up, " Inuyasha it's just a copy on Naraku don't attack it! Save you strength for the real fight."  
  
Inuyasha and the phony Naraku still eyeing each other down. Inuyasha hated Naraku with all his heart and soul any copies of Naraku pissed him off. He didn't care if it was just a puppet he was kill it as he was going to kill him. Myoga hopped on his master's shoulder, which was hard since they were shaking with rage. Miroku was fed up with this staring contest between the two and shouted, "Have you came to stalk or to fight us? Naraku just tell where you castle is and we fight you." Naraku stated in his dry evil voice, " If you want to fight, fight me but if you want to get to my castle you have to go through the forest."  
  
" Oh yeah why don't you come out and fight us the real you or are you too scared shitless to fight us!" cried Inuyasha. With that, Naraku flew at Inuyasha with God-like speed. Pinning him to a tree with his tree tenclences. " Inuyasha why would I lower myself to fight a worthless half- breed such as yourself? I almost pity your stupidity." Inuyasha come back was stopped by one of Kagome arrows busting him loose. Insulted yet again. "Leave Inuyasha alone! You sorry excuse for a copy," screamed out Kagome who didn't hear what he said to Inuyasha who was fuming with rage. "That's it you worthless piece of shit. I had it with you. Tessiaga let you true power unfold." Inuyasha sensed the dark power flowing with his own. The wind scare was release blasting the phony Naraku away. Yet, to everyone shock the path the puppet had been talking about was now there. It leaded all the way up toward the mountains a dark mist surrounded them which had come from the phony Naraku. No doubt, it was miasma floating everywhere now. " If you want follow the path. I'll be waiting at the end of it in my castle that is if you can get to it," the head of the phony Naraku stated as it busted into pieces. "Feh if we can get to your stupid castle. Dumb stupid ass bastard I'll show you. When I carve out your heart and your gasping for air," mumble Inuyasha. (A/N: send Inuyasha to angry management class ASAP!!! After midnight of course. Ahem)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*^**^*^*^*^*^**^**^*^**^**^**^**^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^**^*^**^**^  
  
"Come on! Lets' follow Naraku God damn path so we can kick his ass," Inuyasha declared swinging his Tessiaga around. Sango shook her head she didn't know what Kagome saw in him cause clearly he was a dumbass. " Have it ever cross your mind this could be a trap Inuyasha? Why would Naraku make it so easy for us," ask Sango with an even more questioning look on her face. Miroku chirper up, "Yes it is rather odd he been hiding and stalking us all this time. Why now does he lead a path straight to him?" Shippo whimper, " Maybe he collected most of the jewel shards and is as powerful as ever before!" Inuyasha stared at the small fox, finally Shippo had said something that not only made sense and wasn't all ass kissing but a scary point of view too. It was all too easy. Kagome slightly nodded and added "That's actually it Shippo. There everywhere too all over the forest, hundreds maybe even thousands of them."  
  
"If that the case then we in some real trouble. I don't think we should go in there," whimper Shippo more. Inuyasha sighed a long sigh. "Fine then Shippo you stay here maybe if you lucky we come back for ya. As for the rest of us, we're going in there, Naraku was kind of enough to leave a trail of jewel shards then we should take 'em." Yup, Inuyasha was getting cockier by the second. So, what if this all could be a trap, hell it was a trap filled with shard of the Shikon jewel! Might as well take the path it lead to both Naraku and Kikyo and that all that matter. Inuyasha was the first to have the guts to step upon the path he didn't care what the hell happen now. He was on the road to destroy Naraku and he wasn't giving up till ever last bone in his body was broken and he couldn't breath anymore. Not to look foolish, the others soon ran on the path too since, Inuyasha clearly thought he owned the damn path and everything was back to normal. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all. I can sense evil everywhere," stated Miroku flatly tightening his grip on his staff. Inuyasha ego was getting bigger by the second and it was getting sicken. Kagome almost wanted to sit him a few time to lower this boisterous ego of his, but she sensed just like everyone but Inuyasha sense there was danger all over the place.  
  
The more they walked the darker it got and to Kagome this was weird since it should be getting lighter since it was close to dawn. Myoga glazed behind his master shoulder and fearfully stated, "Um, why doesn't it seem the path is not only getting smaller behind us, but it seems like it disappearing." This got the group attention whole had been silent for a while now. Inuyasha sniffed around taking a few steps back and growled, "Not only that but the trees are moving! Damn it is a trap! We couldn't leave if we wanted too now." This had been stated from the beginning but now it was really scary. Just then, a dark evil laugh could be heard through the forest. No doubt that the laugh belonged to Naraku or one of his clones yet again Inuyasha snarled and growled. "Where the hell you hiding at Naraku? come over here and let me claw at ya." The dark evil laugh was heard again. "Clearly Inuyasha you don't know who you are dealing with. I will have to teach him some proper manners when you about to all die," said Naraku from somewhere. It had to be the real him since the scent was too well hidden from Inuyasha's nose. Naraku went on "I wonder Inuyasha what's are some of you other vulnerabilities beside helpless human girls?"  
  
Inuyasha must have cussed more than Chris Rock and any other Rapper you could think of. What was the deal with Naraku and Sesshomaru? Did they get under his skin just to piss him off cause they were weaker than he was? Or was it the fact they just got there kicks out of making him pissed? Whichever it was, Naraku was going to pay for that last comment. He was going to pay dearly for it with his life. Inuyasha stop the insanity and stated a decent come back, " Well at least I don't have to hide my face behind a baboon mask all day. Since of course, I'm don't look like a burnt piece of shit! Unlike you!" Nararku let out another dark laugh and jeered, " Clearly you are a worthless half-breed I should have killed you myself fifty years ago along with Kikyo." Inuyasha smiled finally he was getting on Naraku's nerves as well although he knew they knew who he used to be and how he became a torn in their ass. Still it pissed him off they knew of his past. Since of course secretly he was a half-demon as well which only added all the more reasons to kill Inuyasha and Co. (Talking about Naraku of course) *&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Inuyasha keep you head clear! Naraku just up ahead can't you sense him," asked a very blunt Miroku. He never heard so many swears in his life and he was still in shock by Inuyasha's dirty mouth. He felt sorry for Shippo who looked as if he just seen the most disgusting thing in the world happened right in front of him. Kagome stared at Inuyasha who refused to look back at her, but his eyes only looked where Naraku was which he had pin pointed out. Naraku started back in serene way, which burnt Inuyasha up inside. He snickered under his baboon mask and said in the low dark voice," Now let the true challenge begin. This time Inuyasha you shall die and all you little friends too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Author Notes: Yippee, this is the whole chapter!!! Now you can R&R your hearts out. Why doesn't Naraku have plan for Inuyasha? Find out in Chapter two! SO how you like this chapter anyway? Let me know through e- mail or reviews. Thanks!! (*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Small-Buttercup 


	2. Naraku forest Naraku spells

Chapter Two: Naraku's Forest. Naraku's Spells  
  
*~*~*~*~Author notes: Hiya! Welcome to chapter two of the story. Let's see Inuyasha and CO. struck in a forest that Naraku led them in. Now Naraku and Inuyasha are almost face-to-face after many hours of walking on this evil path that for some reason disappears and trees are moving to confuse them. Scary yes but this is still an action and adventure story/ tragic. Tragic how? Well keep reading and you'll find out sooner or later. More likely later. I think there a bit angst in this too. I might try that genre later in my third Inuyasha story. We'll see. ~*~*~* Small_buttercup  
  
Still facing his immortal enemy Inuyasha growled deeply. Was it a puppet or the real thing? He couldn't make up his mind. His gut instincts were telling him it was another puppet but his mind told him it was the real deal. His Tessiaga glowed in the same uncertainty Inuyasha still hadn't figured out that his emotions also control the sword he was wielded. Naraku knew he was getting to Inuyasha. The plan? Naraku plan was simple like most of them. Lead Inuyasha away from the group. Naraku sensed that Inuyasha was the heart of the group without him the humans would be lost and he could just let some lesser demon eat the fox child demon. Excellent plan just like all of them were and it would work cause it was working now. Inuyasha was slowly taking steps toward Naraku each one leaving a deeper imprint in the ground. Sango feared something evil was happening and also couldn't tell if that was the real Naraku or another clone. Kagome had her arrows ready and Sango stood beside her with her boomerang ready to thrust at Naraku head. Miroku and Shippo on stand-by. Inuyasha would decide the first action just as planed; after all, it was only fair Inuyasha got the first blow since he was the first one screwed by Naraku. Naraku felt the tension and push Inuyasha on, "Well Inuyasha clearly you have regained you mind and decided not to face my or you can't stop looking at me? After all wasn't it you and your sorry human friends and fox cub that wanted to fight me? Or do you want to fight and die with only your flea to mourn your death?" That was the insult that broke Inuyasha's last nerves. "Why you fucking baboon ass. You wanna fight? I give you a fight," scream Inuyasha. (A/n: Yet again, here's come a sorry attempt by me writing a fight scene. Don't hate it too much.)  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Inuyasha did his run, jump, and thrust the Tessiaga in the enemy attack first. Then swinging the sword full force in Naraku direction, which Naraku clearly dodged out of the way. Laughing at the poor excuse for an attack. More miasma filled the air as Naraku kept dodging Inuyasha attacks with his Tessiaga. Even more easily dodge all attack done with his claws. Sango and Kagome released their attacks together as planned. Naraku hid in a cloud of miasma to stop the boomerang form getting a full attack and the arrow piercing through. Myoga had been hopped off Inuyasha. No way was he going to put into an air-tight jar or get killed. Sure, he'll mourn their deaths but he wasn't going to be joining them. Miroku was about to release his wind tunnel was Shippo jumped up along with Kirara with their fire attack. (Does Kirara have an fire attack? Or does the fire only appears when she transform into her giant form? Let me know ok.) Naraku knew it would hit as he got away by flinging Inuyasha down to the ground with his tenclence arms. (Sp? I swear I don't know how to spell that word. Can't even look it up cause I don't know the first three letters.) Damn! It was a puppet after all or was it? It was one Naraku faster versions of himself that was for sure. The whole forest floor and sky was filled with the miasma that had come out it. It was chocking them all.  
  
Kagome hoped that she could purify it again like she did the last time before they all passed out and were killed by Naraku dummy. She shot another arrow as Inuyasha was rebounding toward Naraku aiming for the heart. This time it did hit but only in the sides, yet shards fell out. "I can see them now! His tenclences are filled with jewel shards. That's why he so fast!," Kagome yelled a little too loud. Inuyasha let out a smirk, "If that the case then I go some yard work to do." He hacked vigorously now at Naraku limbs. He wasn't about to say no to jewel shards no matter how fast Naraku's puppet was. The limbs flew at him even faster as he swung his sword around and around. He was slicing and dicing and he was loving every moment. Kagome was right as always the jewel were flying out now. Shippo and the others did their best to catch them before they fell on the miasma filled floor. Scary enough as soon as the hit the ground they disappeared or seemed to go up in flames and smoke. "My gods the shards are so corrupted that they are simply bursting to pieces." Kagome shook her head, "No, some of them are fake. If you touch one of the fake ones it might burn you." Shippo nearly dropped the good ones that he had. ' Damn it! Naraku one sick ass mother fucker!' Shippo couldn't believe what he just thought! Inuyasha dirty mouth had ebbed off on him!  
  
It a good thing he hadn't said it out loud Kagome might had pulled his tail for that. Oh well he didn't so he was safe and he would have blame Inuyasha for it anyway. Inuyasha continued his full assault on Naraku's dummy till he thought his arms would fall off. This wasn't going as plan. Miroku wanted to used his wind tunnel badly but he wasn't sure he felt like those poison insects were lurking by in fact he could heard them buzzing around.  
  
"Kagome do you sense Naraku's poison insect around. I think I hear them. This miasma is getting to me I'm afraid to use my wind tunnel," cried Miroku rubbing his temples. Inuyasha growled down below the miasma that was forming around his head. Naraku was really trying to kill them with these crap. Inuyasha eyes were starting to blur and get watery. Kagome and the group traveled up on Kirara to try to get some fresh air and there was only some. Though blinded it gave Naraku a greater disadvantage now. Inuyasha could now power up his wind scar attack. He saw now with his eyes close there was the vertex and he went for it. Yet sad to say Naraku knew he had this attack now, so he filled this puppet with an extra amount of the ever- loving miasma. A thick cloud of it spilled out of the dummy as it cracked and busted into a million pieces.  
  
That when Inuyasha felt something hit him in his nose hard, like a fist only harder. He couldn't see what it was or where it was as he fell onto the miasma-filled forest floor. "Inuyasha! We have to go back down there and get him. He could get an upset stomach!" Sango motion for Kirara to fly down and pick up the nearly unconscious Inuyasha. It took all three of them to pull the half demon up. Kagome gave him some Pepto-Bismol to ease his moaning. Yet it wasn't his stomach that bother him it was his nose the pain form the blow went away but it seemed that he still couldn't breath through it. Something had happen to his nose! 'Kagome right here but I can hardly smell her or the other. I can't even smell myself,' exclaimed Inuyasha to himself. This was bad really bad. He had lost his sense of smell!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&* &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Inuyasha was getting worse by Kagome standards his face was growing pale and his golden eyes were getting duller. Sweat was pouring down his forehead. "What wrong Inuyasha? Why isn't the Pepto-Bismol working," Kagome cried out to him. Inuyasha breathing had become even harder like he couldn't breath out his nose. Inuyasha didn't want to talk. Talk no he couldn't, he wouldn't sound right at all. besides, he was still trying to force his eyesight. "damn dat measma," Inuyasha mumble. Kagome looked and smiled, "Oh you nose is clogged isn't it? Don't worry I'm sure you'll get you smell back soon enough." Inuyasha just nodded half heartily 'No Kagome my smell should have came back by now,' he thought as he let out sigh. He wasn't going to tell her about his weakness now. Losing his scent smell was just like being full human it meant he was greatly weaken. Then it hit him, 'That's what that bastard meant about a real challenge about showing my other weaknesses!!' Inuyasha thought. He let a low and slow growl. Kagome feared he was having more stomach pain and gave him some more Pepto-Bismol. She wished she had pack some Vicks vapor rub that would have cleared his nose up or got even more sicker. She knew Inuyasha had a very sensitive nose it could take a while before he got it back.  
  
Kirara was starting to go lower and lower. Good thing the miasma was starting to wear off now since they had enter another part of the Naraku's forest; yet, still following the path laid out for them. Again as they looked behind them the trees closed in, the path disappeared, and now there nothing but a thick cloud of miasma covering where they had been. Kirara dropped down with a huge thud the others quickly got off her. She transform back into her smaller vision. The group was tired and was badly beaten. There knew it was going to be tough taking down Naraku but this was so unfair. From this whole fake forest where dawn would never come to this never-ending trail of miasma that followed them to the dozen of Naraku clones in the forest. Then the red eyes came surrounding them from all over.  
  
This part of the forest was completely dark now. The group couldn't even see each other hell they couldn't even see there own hands in front of there own faces. Yet, there were those red wyes surrounding them. Inuyasha stood tall with his wobbling legs leaning against Miroku maybe. He wasn't sure it could be Sango. He wish his sense of smell would come back. Miroku smirked thinking it was Sango leaning against him so and stated, "Don't be scared Sango I'm here to protect you against these red-eyed demons." His hand wander away from his side to what he thought was Sango's butt and grope it. (A/N: Oh Boy! Miroku you gonna pay off that. Last time I check Inuyasha didn't swing that way. ) Inuyasha quickly grabbed his offender hand with a tight bone-crushing grip. "Damn you Miroku if you don't keep you filthy hands to yourself while where in here I'll rip it off. Don't you ever try to touch me like that again! I'm the one leaning against you. Ya big perverted idiot," Inuyasha growled as low as he could. ( A/N: if that possible)  
  
The girls wanted to laugh but whatever those evil red-eyed monsters watching them from all sides of this scarier part of the forest took all the laughter away. They would have to laugh later. They came closer as the group got closer together it was getting darker as the things with red eyes came closer. "Damn it what are these things! I senses there demons of some sort. Inuyasha have you gotten you sense of smell back yet," asked Miroku who was getting uncomfortable knowing Inuyasha had been behind him and he actually touch his butt and that Inuyasha was still behind him. Yet now it seem like one of the girls where pressed on the side of him. Had to make sure. His wandering hand wonder to the wrong person and "Ow what the? Who just bit me," the young monk asked. Shippo squeaked up, "Inuyasha told you to keep you dirty hands to yourself! Stop touching me like that!" I spare the details in where exactly Miroku touched the poor little fox but I will say it will leave them scarred for the rest of their lives. Never had Shippo felt so violated he knew he shouldn't have jump in Kagome shirt again. Inuyasha was getting annoyed by all the little noises. "Shut up everyone I can't think! Miroku for the last fucking time keep your hands and you damn urges to yourself! You can grope later," Inuyasha yelled. To their surprised, some of the red-eyed things back off when Inuyasha yelled that last statement out.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"Strange they are more afraid of them then were are of them. Oh my Gods, these are rat demons, Sango cried out. This cause Kagome to get queasy like most girls she didn't like rats. Rats are big, ugly, and can and have been known to carry all kinds of deadly diseases. Inuyasha knew who was who now. Miroku was behind him, Sango was to the left of him, Kagome was to the right, Shippo was with her and Kirara was in the middle now. Hmm, where was Myoga though? "Where's Myoga?," he finally asked. The little flea hopped off Shippo and on to his calling master and replied "here I am lord Inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded in the darkness and inhale deeply. "Fine that makes everyone now stay together and no more groping Miroku," Inuyasha growled behind him. "Yes sir!" was all Miroku could replied. Kagome was jumping around sometime stepping on Inuyasha's feet. "Oh GOD! There crawling everywhere. I felt one! I felt one," Kagome yelled. They had started to scurry all around them in huge circles, Kagome squeal and squawk about it fanning her bow around hitting a few of them as if they were golf balls.  
  
Sango wasn't to scare of them stomping a few of them. Miroku thought it was best if he used his wind tunnel now. Screw the bees compared to the squealing and screaming done by Kagome he could take a little poison in his system. Sango was a manly woman indeed she was stomping and kicking the rats like hell while Kagome was like a whining little girl. "These are just regular rats there eyes are glowing cause Naraku is somewhere controlling them. There are not demons at all just regular rats, Stated Sango flatly as she kicked some more and added quickly "Miroku quickly use you wind tunnel don't worry those insects aren't near us at all!" Inuyasha eyes just barely adjusted to the darkness to he could barely see the rats and the others. Still slashing the rats with his sword, "Damn it how many of these rats are there. It them off my there making me itch like crazy." Miroku gulp and took a baby step forward "All right everyone get behind me. I finish it off." Miroku opened his hand after he was sure none of them were around him anymore. Sure enough, the buzzing of about a dozen of poison insects flew around them showing off their red evil eyes. Miroku closed his wind tunnel quickly in fear of being poison yet again. 'Damn Inuyasha how come you didn't tell me they were here," Miroku thought. Actually, it was best if he said that at loud but he didn't know how close Inuyasha was the last thing; he wanted was Inuyasha clawing his neck off his shoulders. Besides, even more the rats had started running towards them. it was a never-ending supply of rodents now. An army really a rodent army control by Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha haven't you got your scent back yet," asked Sango. Inuyasha was behind her and she knew cause he was letting out a low growl and mumbling something about smell. "No Sango I ain't got my smell back yet," the half demon yelled back. It was official now he really had lost it all his other senses were normal just not his sense of smell. No way could his nose still be clogged up like this for this long. Naraku must have done something with his nose. 'Damn it I'll kill you Naraku no nose or nose. Stupid bastard always fucking playing games with my emotions and heart. I'm not one of his dummies,' thought Inuyasha. He whole body quiver with rage now he hated Naraku, he hated this stupid forest of Naraku's, and he hated the fact that he couldn't smell anything or anyone around him! Yet it was a spell the whole damn set up was a spell. It was all just part of Naraku's demon magic. This was going to be another long and crazy night. " Inuyasha answer me what is wrong!? Why is your sense of smell back yet," ask Kagome in a more demanding voice than before. Being in a dark creepy forest with dozens of rats were her thing and it seemed Inuyasha wasn't even fighting or trying to get rid of the things wasn't making her feel any better. She wasn't like Sango who had a cast iron stomach for this kind of stuff. She hated rats, she didn't like being in dark places, and Inuyasha was getting annoying with all his mumbling and laziness.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
'Should I tell her? If I tell her thing she know I can't help them with these damn rats things nor get them outta this place. Naraku could be right behind us and I'll never know. Sure, I can hint a strong evil aurora here and there but that's it,' Inuyasha thought. He was at a great disadvantage, which he couldn't just let go or fake it. He really couldn't smell anything and it meant trouble. Speaking of trouble Kagome had lost all patience with him, "Inuyasha you better answer me or these rodent will be all over your face!" He knew what it meant would she actually do it? Would Kagome let a bunch of who know what they have rodent crawl all over his face biting him and everything. They were mostly attracted to him anyway with his fire rat kimono on. They would be on him in no time giving him who know what and he would nearly powerless to stop them.  
  
"ALRIGTH I CAN'T SMELL A THING! DAMN IT !YOU ALL ON YOUR OWN," Inuyasha hadn't really wanted to scream it out quite like that but everything was bugging him. He had hoped for a simple fight with Naraku. All he wanted was to go to the castle and kill that stupid demon. He didn't plan on getting lost in a stupid, dark, and evil forest filled with rodents and Naraku puppets.  
  
The group was in shock. "What do you mean you can't smell a thing," The group scream back at the hanyou that lost his smell. "I mean I can't smell anything I can't even smell who is who," Inuyasha stated flatly. "Naraku didn't something with my nose in that last fight the real Naraku he's isn't in his castle after all. he put a curse on my nose and I can't smell anymore. My sense of smell should have been back hours ago or however long when been fighting these stupid rodents," he quickly added for fear of dozen question asking how, when and why his nose couldn't smell anything. He was sounding normal but he was still talking so fast since he couldn't breath out of it still. Shippo almost wanted to laugh at the poor hanyou's state yet he didn't want Inuyasha taking his frustration out on him. "Hmm, then it is best we get out of the darkness. Who knows who or what can be watching. Without you sense of smell working for you Inuyasha then you can't tell what's coming right," asked Miroku who knew the answer to that questions as well as anyone.  
  
"Nah Miroku I talking this fast and breathing hard case I'm taking a new hobby. Idiot I just told you I can't breath or smell out of my nose it curse like your hand got it," answer a breathless Inuyasha. (A/N: Yes, there are still, fighting the rodent in between all of this with fox fire to arrows. No Shippo or Kirara's fire attacks won't make a enough light to light of the forest. Only send small one second flashes. Like a flash on a camera only a lot quicker and brighter. Same with the Tessiaga it's glowing but not enough to have any really effects going. Just some FAQ's for you.) "If there was some why to set fire to this place." Sango said before being cut of by Miroku who stated the clear fact, "If we set fire to this place we would all die there still a hint of miasma in the air plus rodents I have found are the flammable type. I feel a certain unstableness in this place like time and space have been alter." This was a hard hit for home to Kagome, "Time and space altered Naraku can control time and space now?' she thought to herself. Shippo really wanted to say what he thought a while back Naraku was a sick blanky blanky. Did that mean the forest could also change the weather? Shippo fear thunder storms even before the thunder brother attack his tribe and left him homeless. The little fox demon jumped back in Kagome's shirt shaking. "No I can't be brave anymore. I can't sorry Kagome. I'm just too scared now," The little demon cried out.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"Feh pathetic little runt," Inuyasha mumbled but loud enough for them all to hear. Shippo knew he could take him on now. Shippo jeered out, "Look who talking? At least I can smell things. Like Kagome. Speaking of smell, Inuyasha when the last time you bathe?"  
  
"WHAT! Why you little piece of crap don't make me look for you," yelled Inuyasha taking another harsh insult. "Ha that if you can smell me dog- guy," Shippo counter he wasn't scared of Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought of a way to find out where Shippo was since everyone had change spots again as they were still battling the annoying rodents. "Yeah keep talking Shippo. I still have my claws and fangs ya know," Inuyasha growled. Shippo was clever but not that clever. "It doesn't matter how much I talk you won't.Ow. Kagome help he grabbed my tail, cried the smaller demon. Inuyasha was smirked evilly nothing Kagome could do he was far away using Shippo like a stick against the rats. "SIT boy! Inuyasha crashed to the ground taking Shippo with him and also killing a few rodents. (A/N: Hmm a cool attack really most effective against the rodents. () Shippo never felt so flat it's no wonder why Kagome put him on a Ramen diet the guy was getting fat. The ward wore off faster than usually Inuyasha jumped up seizing Sango by the collar than Kagome. "Why you do that you hear him talking mess," roar Inuyasha. "Um, I am not the one who did this, Kagome over there. I really do hope you get you sense of smell back and soon," stated Sango.  
  
"Yes for without Inuyasha sense of smell their no telling what." Miroku got cut of by the sudden smack against his head. "Feh what am I to you people you smelling nose dog. What about your senses huh? What's wrong with you people nose. This is a good chance for you to learn to use your own senses," Inuyasha said huffing down the monk neck. "Inuyasha stop it! Listen the rats are retreating. Are you sure all your other senses are working," said Kagome. (A/n: Not like they were fighting them anymore, anyway. With all the arguing they were doing, I would have left too.) "Hey what's that light. It's so bright," ask Shippo still trying to puff himself up. "It looks like we have fought our way out of the darkness after all, said Miroku.  
  
"You were right young monk, I do control time and space of this entire area. I can make it as dark or as light as I want. I always chosen darkness before light, but since I was bored out of my mind with that last fight I might make an exception, said the dark evil voice of Naraku. From what Inuyasha's ears were telling him he was chose. Too close for confront. "Inuyasha why are you so stupid have you always relied on your nose and feeling for everything. How worthless can you get? Your not worthy of fighting me at all. I'm glad I placed that curse on you. For you are you little weakling comrade will never make it out of here alive and you'll never make to my castle," Naraku said with one of his dark evil laughs. It sent shivers down all their spines it was as if he was right in front of him but they couldn't see him. Then came they brightness and it wasn't like daylight were you could see. It was pure bright hot light that burned their eyes. "Damn it now he trying to blind me," Inuyasha cried as he closed his eyes. 'Damn it like he has a huge flashlight shinning it in our eyes,' Kagome thought. After being in the darkness for so long, this really hurt. Naraku laugh as the seven blind mice wondered around bumping into to each other not knowing what to do or where to go. "Did you like the darkness better? Perhaps my next army of demons can help you out," Naraku jeered.  
  
~*~*~*~Author Notes: Another chapter come to an end and Naraku plots are still rolling. What stupid demon army does Naraku have planned to send out to Inuyasha and co.? While they can't see anything due to the blinding light and walking around trying to get to the castle? Find out in chapter three. ~*~*~* 


	3. Separation

Chapter Three: Separation.  
  
~*~*~*Author notes: Sorry for the long delay I hope this doesn't turn out like my unfinished Hamtaro story. Hmm I should write this like my other Inuyasha story? With the Inuyasha: Damn him. Or should I get keeping doing it like this: "damn him," said Inuyasha. I think the first one easier to read but it takes the emotions out of it. Which is what I going for but it makes it harder to write. I don't know how I should write it. Maybe some for you can help me. *~*~*~ The Confused Small-Buttercup  
  
Then there was the sound of flapping wings and lots of high-pitched squealing. By now Inuyasha's other senses were starting to get stronger due to the loss of his sense of sight and smell. "Bats and lot's of them," said Inuyasha. The others agreed on Inuyasha discoverer. Naraku let out a laugh, "Ah, yes bat demons they don't really care for all this light which is why I am making it dark once again." Just like that, it was pure darkness once again. "Damn you Naraku," screamed Inuyasha. Though really he could almost thank him cause it took a lot of pressure off his eyes. As the others could open their eyes and let their eyes, rest open. Shippo who had been in his own little world started shouting " Oh gods I'm blind I'm blind!" Inuyasha could hear where we has and whack him across his furry little head. "SHUT UP! Damnit you aren't blind Naraku turned it dark again. Haven't you been listening? Feh it was better when you were in coma," sneered Inuyasha. This changing light to dark had given him a headache and he really wanted to decapitate Naraku now.  
  
"Inuyasha clam down, listen the bats are getting close and they have those fake jewel shards in them," stated Kagome. Miroku couldn't believe it, this was one of the things he loved about Kagome her ability to identify jewel shards, and purify them. Now she was able to tell fake ones from real ones in just a matter of minutes maybe even seconds. "No problem I hear them coming," stated Inuyasha. Naraku may have taking his sense of smell away but he still had his ears, which was his second best sense. Inuyasha cleared his head the best his could hoping his other senses would pick up the movements of the bats. So far, they were just circling away their heads like crazy making those terrible squealing noises. Inuyasha thought that he was the only one that could hear all of the sounds though. He could also senses that Naraku had left again or went into hiding watching them from afar. " No one moves till I say so and I mean it," said Inuyasha when he got a clear lock on the bats. "Are you sure about this Inuyasha," asked a fearful Kagome. "Yeah I'm sure I said it didn't I?" replied a cross Inuyasha. Kagome was keeping track off each of these little bossy comments and how many time he had abuse Shippo. The "sit" count had reached up to twenty so even if Inuyasha made it back okay he still was going to be six feet under. As she took mental notes of just how and when she was going to "sit" him.  
  
" Sango go!" Said Inuyasha. "To your right attack," the hanyou order. Sango did as told and the sounds of screaming dead bats were heard throughout the forest. Inuyasha let out his famous battle chuckle and smirk in the darkness. "Time to die you stupid bats," Inuyasha snared. This was going be too fast and too easy. Inuyasha slashed at the bats while shouting commands. Sango arm was getting too sore as she was constantly flinging her boomerang around. Miroku was using his staff like a bat against the bats since he couldn't use his wind tunnel. No, matter what part of this forest they went too. Those damn poison insects would be near and waiting for him to open up his wind tunnel. Inuyasha told Kagome to save her arrows and stay in the middle of the group. Kirara and Shippo didn't need to be told what to do they knew bats were very flammable creatures as they were burning them like candles. In less than twenty minutes, the battle with the demon bats were over.  
  
As Inuyasha had thought before Naraku wasn't all that far off. In fact, he was just above them high in the tree sensing everything. He was enraged instead; of Inuyasha getting weak, he had gotten stronger. They had kill his demon bats as if they were nothing and he had given them extra dark shards. It was true most of the shards were fake and if touched they were supposed to be poison. "Yet, somehow Kikyo's reincarnation again seems uninfected and can even senses the fake ones from the real ones. "This gives me an idea," stated Naraku who was thinking of yet another insidious plot. Instantly the forest wasn't so dark almost to the point where Inuyasha and the rest could actually see each other. See each other so much that Sango bonked Miroku on the head again as he was about to grope her yet again. "Ow, I was just trying to give you a pat on the back," replied Miroku in sheer pain. "You weren't going for my back and you know it! Try to do it again and I swear to my gods you won't come out here alive. I ensure you that monk," scream Sango. Inuyasha gave Miroku a death threat look, while Kagome just shook her head. Shippo ran happily into Kagome arms knowing now Miroku hands wouldn't touch him thinking it was Kagome. 'Why does Miroku like to touch woman in places they don't want to be touched?' He thought to himself. He was just happy that the bats were all dead yet he wish that they would get moving now cause looking at they charred and chopped corpses wasn't very easy on the eyes either. Inuyasha looked ahead in disbelief yes the castle was starting to get bigger never mind the mountain they had to climb but the path was now cut into two now. Naraku was trying to split them up! The group waited for the hanyou decision hoping that his demon senses were keen enough to lead them in the right direction. Inuyasha took a step forward into the path on the left his senses were telling them that this was the right one as he got down on all fours trying to get some kind of scent. Miroku dropped his staff to confirm this to be true or not but the staff proved Inuyasha wrong and pointed the path on the right.  
  
So which way are we going guys, ask Kagome timidly. "To the left of course," said Inuyasha with a voice that dared Miroku to challenge his judgment. The monk dared too anyway. "Inuyasha, my staff never led me in the wrong direction before Inuyasha let's go to the right," stated the monk prepared if the hanyou came at his neck. "You dare go against my demon sense for a fucking stick why I." Inuyasha was cut off my Kagome who said, "let's just flip for it." This got everyone attention causing they had never heard the expression before. What the hell is flipping going to solve? I ain't some trained monkey Kagome! I'll be damned if I start doing flips, cried Inuyasha. Though Miroku liked this idea as the thought seeing what was under Kagome's skirt wander in and out of his mind and before Kagome could explain Miroku asked in a voice full of lust, "Well Kagome why don't you do a flip for us." Sango looked at him disgusted for she knew what he was thinking cause everyone did. They all thought that this flipping was the same thing. "Um no Miroku as much as I can tell in that sick mind of yours you would like that. What I meant was lets flip a coin and see which way to go. I have one." This was a new concept for all of them never hearing such an idea. To risk your fate on a coin it was almost laughable but it would stop the men from tearing each other apart was fine with the girls and Shippo. Myoga was resting with Kirara, who in his eyes was the safest person in the group and the best one to stick around during the whole ordeal. Given that Inuyasha was cross, Miroku was just asking to die, Kagome was unsure and Sango was acting way too macho for him. Shippo, well to tell the truth Myoga didn't like anyone who was too clinging to danger and always ending up in trouble plus Shippo fur was too silky and it was way to easy to fall off.  
  
Everyone watched Kagome as she held the coin she demonstrated a few times, how it would work. Inuyasha was skeptical at first saying they should just go with his demon senses but was outvoted. Then again, he wanted to see how this was going to turn out anyway and besides Kagome said he had a 50/50 chance of winning. Finally, it was time to decide. "Heads," said Inuyasha. He was thinking about how nice it would be once he chop off Naraku when he said this, which is why he had a funny look on his face. "Then I guess I chose tails then," said Miroku bluntly for he had wanted heads. Kagome flipped the coin everyone watched as it came down and landed on.tails! Inuyasha let at a few swears and told Kagome to do it again. Miroku patted Inuyasha shoulder and told him to not waste time and headed on the right path. Inuyasha growled and stomped on the left path and snarled out, "Listen I don't give a rat ass about that damn coin we are going on the left path and that's final!" The group looked at the hanyou for a moment and went on the right following the monk instead. Inuyasha's jaw dropped in disbelief 'were they actually going to follow that punk ass Miroku over me?' he thought angrily. After a while, he followed them enraged and hurt. 'They'll see. Watch something hell of bad about to happen I just know it,' he thought. A cold feeling hit head from his ears to his toes he didn't like this way. He wanted to turn back but the others wouldn't listen to him. Miroku told him to stop being a sore loser and just keep up. That when the fog came in and it was ghastly cold. No it was chokingly cold the group couldn't even breath as they were once again couldn't see each other faces. "Hold hands everyone and stay together," called out Kagome but it only sounded like a whisper. Kagome was sure she was holding Sango hand and Kirara was right next to them both. Shippo had dropped off her shirt and she called his named to find the little guy. The fog was thick and she couldn't even hear herself almost. Sango could however and began calling for Shippo and the rest of guys.  
  
The guys were all walking together and regrettably holding each other hand little lost children. Inuyasha called out Kagome hold he wanted to switch no way had he ever though he would ever have to hold on to not only Shippo's hand but also Miroku's too. 'This is stupid. Hella fucking stupid really,' he thought to himself. Myoga who had been trying to clam his master down was having regrets about leaving Kirara and sticking with his gut reactions and stayed with her instead. Miroku was beginning to worry, as no matter how much he reach for it Sango's butt was nowhere near. Now the guys were calling for the girls and the girls calling for the guys. Shippo started to whimper as Inuyasha told him to shut up or get knocked upside the head. Miroku told him to be nice to the little guy or he'll tell Kagome. "The last thing I heard Inuyasha say was that he didn't like this fog and that it was way too thick to be normal," Kagome said mostly to herself since the fog was too thick for her to talk to softly.  
  
"We have gotten separated somehow," said Sango in a loud voice so Kagome could hear. Kagome let out a sigh she knew it too 'but how Miroku and Inuyasha was just in between us only a few minutes ago. How did they become separated so fast,' she thought to herself. Naraku from above looking at the helpless fools laughed and put on an evil smirk. His plan had work. He figured out that it would be harder to kill them if they were all together and focus on killing him therefore to kill them all first was to separate them. Though still on there guards, their minds weren't 100% on killing him and his minions. They would be worried about there lost comrades and start to blame each other and fight. Not as if they needed him for that Naraku scoffed at for truly the fools wasted too much energy fighting each other. "They won't make it out of here alive," said Naraku. "I make sure of it. With my all power and might." He added with an evil laugh and smirk. Have to give the demon credit his plan was correct seeing that the group was having major problems now.  
  
"GRRRR. I told you Miroku we shouldn't went this way. Now look! We lost the girls and will you let go of my hand before I slice yours off," growled Inuyasha. The young Monk did as the hanyou requested and let go of his hand. The fog had died down and quite a bit which was spooky and depressing to see the girls nowhere in sight. Plus, there was nowhere to turn back to for the path as always had vanished and a bunch of trees blocked were the path might had been. "This was going to happen anyway Inuyasha don't you see this was all Naraku plan most likely," said Miroku dryly. In a forest with no women to grope a very scary thought indeed for Miroku besides it was no telling what Naraku could do to them. Some of things neither of the men wanted to think about let along wish to talk about. Shippo wanted to cry but knew he had to be a brave little demon and find "his" Kagome. Inuyasha walked around in circles trying to get just one whiff of Kagome scent and trying to get his stupid nose to work again. "Damn him this was apart of his plan," Inuyasha said as he let out some more cussing. Miroku said he already said that as Inuyasha threw a big rock at him and told him to keep his mouth shut. Miroku sighed knowing this would only get worst. Shippo went only to the monk hoping to get some piece of encouraging from him but got nothing. Myoga once again tried to clam Inuyasha only to get squashed again between his fingers. ' Think damn it, think.' Inuyasha kept saying to himself as he walked around even more.  
  
Meanwhile the girls weren't doing much better the fog had lessened but didn't go away. It was clear that the boys were gone and either they were lost or the boys were lost. Yet, it didn't matter which since they were now separated and could be in serious danger now. The path was also gone from sight Kirara was tensing up someone was coming there way or maybe even something it was just a silhouette since the fog for them hadn't yet let up. Kagome and Sango got ready as Kirara growled deeply now whatever or whoever it was wasn't all that big it almost looked like a child or a small demon. Slowly it walked not saying a word like the Grim Reaper he made no sound and it was nerve-racking. "We'll take it down with one shot okay Kagome," stated Sango who wasn't sure if Kagome was listening or not so she added, "Get ready Kirara it's coming our way." Now they were sure it was a small demon for they could hear the deep breathing it was making and it was now starting to chant. "Kill, Kill, Kill" repeatedly in a bone-chilling way. Kirara growled turned into a whine almost. Till he came out of the shadows and in the center of the field and Sango could believe her eyes.  
  
"Kohaku," said Sango with disbelief. Kagome eyes stopped blinking she couldn't believe it either. 'Was it really him?' she thought. Sango took a step forward letting her guard down. "Kohaku is it really you, she asked in a small voice. It was him in form but his face didn't match she could tell he was being used by Naraku once again and it pissed her off greatly. "How dare that low-life demon use you like this," she muttered mostly to herself. Sango kept walking up to her prossed brother hoping that this time she really could change him back to the way he used to be. Kagome sensed something really bad was about to happen. "Sango, he's not giving off real good vibes. Be careful please, he under Naraku control now," caution Kagome. She didn't want Sango to get hurt again especially by her brother that was too painful too watch. She wasn't going to stand by and watch it all over again. Kagome had to talk some sense into Sango before all those wounds came back up but before she could.  
  
" No Kohaku. Why are you doing this," moaned Sango. She had gone to close to him and he had attack her with his boomerang. (A/n: Thought it acts more like a hook to me.) "Sango Stop it! Don't do this he only going to kill you," cried Kagome. It was happening all over again! This sadist sibling viciousness pinning each the two of them against each other, as Kagome stood almost frozen as the tears strung her eyes. She had to help but what could she do? She couldn't choice sides but somehow she had to stop this madness. The more Sango tried to stop Kohaku the more he attacked with his blade. (A/n: Yeah that it blade more like it.) She trembled as she pulled out one of her arrows. She had a plan but she didn't think it would work. If she took their weapons away, would they stop the madness? Would Kohaku stop and listen and turn back again? It was clear he had more jewel shards imbedded in him.  
  
"STOP IT," Kagome screamed again. She let the arrow fly out hitting Kohaku's weapon out if his hand. Sango stared with Kagome with eyes that thank her for her help. Sango was only using her weapon for a shield anyway. Now she could talk with her brother without him killing her first. It was going to be harder since his brain had been brainwashed yet again only this time worst. Then that cold hated laugh was heard from above again. Kagome sensed him it was Naraku.  
  
Naraku come out and show yourself you sadist creep! Why do you keep using Kohaku against his sister like this," asked a screaming but shaky Kagome. This was bad it was only just two of them not including Kirara and Kohaku. They were out match but somehow Kagome knew she would have to be strong till Inuyasha and the others guys could find them. Naraku smirked at the smell of both the women fear. "Ah, so the men left the young maidens all alone so they could go off to fight me I see," Naraku lied. Kagome wanted to spit in his lying face the demon was just too evil so evil there wasn't a word for it. "Cut the crap Naraku you spilt us up with your fog! You're sacred that we be to powerful for you all together," Kagome said. Naraku let out yet another laugh. The girl was taking lesson from Inuyasha in battle static also in vocabulary "Foolish mortal girl. I don't fear what can't kill me. Aye I did spilt you into two groups it's more fun for me to watch you all suffer and fear that way. It's most intriguing for me. One of the best plans I came up with a game actually." Sango didn't want to leave her brother but the demon was getting to her. It was the same with Kagome who now shook with rage and not fear. She didn't care if Inuyasha, Miroku, Myoga, or Shippo wasn't here. She was going to take Naraku down now.  
  
"Damn you Naraku," scream both Sango and Kagome as the both attack him Kagome with her arrows that now glowed brightly with her power and Sango's boomerang. He blocked and disappeared only to reappear a few second later. He laughed as he spewed out some poison gas around them. Kirara didn't know what to do but stay by Sango Kohaku side. While Sango battle he watched over Kohoku weaken body ever since Naraku arrived the boy had gotten weak as if Naraku was feeding off the jewel shard implanted in him. Sango noticed it too and fearing for her brother life half screamed, half asked "Naraku what are you doing to my brother?" The demon floated higher and jeered, "Simple the more you attack me, the more Kohaku suffers." Kagome shook her head in a mixture of despair and anger. 'This can't be happing,' she kept trying to tell her self. Naraku saw this as his heartless soul dance with glee pain and suffering sang though his mind. Yes it was ingenious of him to spilt them up aye they could kill him if they all were here but with these two out of the way. 'And once the Monk and Fox demon finds them, it will be all over. As for Inuyasha, his fate was coming towards' thought the Naraku praising himself. He had another plan for Inuyasha since he couldn't weaken him on his demon senses he would attack his heart. Thus the only way to do so was..  
  
"Naraku, stop this right now! Stop making abusing Kohaku and stained him," Kagome said with raging eyes. She had messed up his train of thought and for this she would pay dearly for. Naraku came crashing down with a loud crash that shook the forest floor. Tree like roots came out of nowhere binding both Kagome and Sango as Kirara stayed by Kohaku's side he had cared for the boy. The binds were tightening around them squeezing the air out of them. As before Kagome and Sango were grasping for air and struggling against the binds Naraku watched with glee. As then, thorns started forming cutting the girls skin and blood started to leak out. Kagome cried for Inuyasha help as Sango cried for her brother. 'This is perfect,' Naraku thought with an evil smile across his face though he wore that stupid baboon mask.  
  
Naraku was tortured them future by going into their deepest fears and telling them about how much the jewel would be tainted with even more malice thanks to them. How Inuyasha could rest in peace with Kikyo cause once he was done killing with Inuyasha, there would be no more use for Kikyo either. As he made Kohaku scream out his sister, name out of pain Sango struggling more only to get more thorns in her body.  
  
"Don't struggling anymore it will all be over soon enough and you can all join each other in hell. As I become one of the strongest demon ever to walk across the land and live forever," Naraku stated. Then all of the sudden an arrow shot out of nowhere freeing the girls. Then several arrows shot out killing Naraku who once again turned out to be a mere puppet as the last arrow killed the golem. The yet another silhouette appeared before the miasma filled area and it was..  
  
"Kikyo," Kagome breath out slowly. Kikyo had saved them but why. Kikyo never did anything for them before and all Kikyo wanted was Inuyasha. So, she could take him to hell with her. Kagome had to know why she did this, though she was relived, she wasn't under Naraku spell but in her heart, she really wasn't and that bother her.  
  
"If you think I can here to join up with you then you are mistake. So, don't look at me with thankful eyes," Kikyo went on in that cold dead voice of hers. "So why did you save us," ask Kagome. Sango had run over to her brother who had gone unconscious as the power of the jewel shards were starting to fade. " Simple Naraku is using the jewel shard as if they were dirt. He is a foolish demon that I myself will destroy. Then when he is dead I shall take Inuyasha to hell with me along with the jewel. Though you won't be around to stop me this time," Kikyo said in an even colder voice then before. Kagome felt shivers run down her spine and back again. Kikyo had tried to kill her before it was clear Kikyo had a grudge against her even though she was sure she didn't do anything to her to make Kikyo hate her. Kagome watched as Kikyo took the nearly half completed jewel shard from her hair. "You have done well to collect these smaller ones, but all your effort will become pointless in the end. You should have left me arrow struck in him. It would have be better if you had died that day." Kagome eyes widen did she learn that form Inuyasha but when all the times they had been along she had been right there. How did she know about the first time she saw him?  
  
*Flashback (Kagome's point of view.)*  
  
When I came out that well I freaked! I didn't know where to go or what to do. That's when I just started walking and saw him. I thought he was sleeping up there on tree the one that look like the God tree at her house actually it was the same one. He looked like so peaceful yet so sad. I thought he was a normal boy till I noticed his dog-ears and claws. Though I couldn't stop looking at him. Such a handsome face yet somehow even if this was a dream or I was dead, it felt so right. Then it was the ears they look so cute and fluffy on top of his head like that. Though I knew, that wasn't normal either but I still wanted to touch them. When I did get the guts to do God, they felt to soft and warm. Then the villages came and scared the daylights out of me. Yet for a brief moment I though he would wake up and protect me from those arrows they were firing at me. That when I heard his name for the first time Inuyasha. All I remember thinking that he looked more like a cat than a dog. (A/n: Ok that really what I thought when I saw the first Ep. And still he acts more like a cat-demon then a dog too me. (Giggle) I love Inuyasha anyway though. Would you like him if he were a cat- demon?)  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kagome had been staring uneasily in Kikyo's direction making Kikyo feel a raged of jealousy. "Why do you stare that way," Kikyo asked in a slow and dry voice. "Huh," was the only reply she got for her likeness standing before her. "You love him don't you," asked Kikyo in that same voice only now with a hint of sadness in it. Kagome's eyes widen did she love Inuyasha? Well at times, she liked him a lot but love? No way! He was such a pig-headed jerk! Who could ever love him? No, she didn't love him. Or did she? Why was she thinking of him in the mist of danger if she didn't? 'Only cause he supposed to be protecting me from his evil dead lost lover,' she thought to herself. Yet, something about him made her feel so..  
  
"Insane if you actually think you'll be able to have a happy ending with Inuyasha. If you think he would love you, back your dead wrong. I won't let him stop thinking about me. Thus, there no reason for you to be here or to even be alive. Kikyo pulled back another arrow striking Kagome in the face she could have easily dodged it but those last words were so hurtful. Inuyasha wouldn't love her back? There wasn't any reason for her to be here or even be alive? She had reason to be here and she had reasons to be alive! Inuyasha did love her. 'For a friend anyways and after we get the jewel put back together I'll just go back home.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Fine Kikyo, you can have him, but what will you do? All you want is to take him to hell with you! With he doesn't even want all he wants is Naraku so he can revenge your deaths and make Naraku pay. He wants to free you Kikyo so you can stop wandering this world and go back to the realm of the dead happily this time. No, he won't ever forget you not in another fifty years. Though you pinned him to a tree and left him for dead. Which he didn't even deserve," Cried out by now a very emotional Kagome. Here it is Kikyo was one step away from probably pinning her from a tree and she was still feeling sorry for her! Actually that all she could feel for her. She gave her life and the one she used to love away for no reason fifty years ago. Though Kikyo seemed unaffected by the little speech an actually let out a laugh. Sango shook her head.  
  
"Your betraying your heart and your lying straight in my face. I almost pity you. You may tick minor demon in these sappy little speeches of yours, but they don't have any affect on me. You care so much for him yet what has he ever done for you," ask Kikyo in a voice that broken every inch of Kagome down. What could she do but break down in tears? Kikyo really hated her and Inuyasha.  
  
Though Kikyo wasn't quite like a demon she was acting just like one. She stole souls, was heartless, and only wanted to cause pain and suffering. Sango looked down from her brother with unshed tears burning her eyes. This was too much suffering around her and it wasn't another Naraku trap. Kikyo laughter at Kagome speech was much worst than Naraku's or any of his little puppets. Though she knew Inuyasha would probably be mad at her for years, Sango couldn't stand to see Kagome crying while Kikyo stood there and laugh. Sango unleashed her boomerang right near Kikyo. Maybe if it knocked her out she would become weaken as some souls came out of her. However, as the boomerang came closer to Kikyo she used her power to stop the attack. Sending high above their heads as.  
  
"It broke! You broke Sango weapon," cried a shock Kagome. Kikyo just smirked and said, " A mere demon slayer play thing really can't hurt me. If I were you, I would take that boy and get out of here. Before you get hurt or most likely killed." Sango looked at her broken weapon made out of demon hinds. Her family and herself had made it together and like so many things. It had now been crushed and broken. Furious she yelled at the dead priestess, "How dare you Kikyo! You don't even belong in this world you say that Kagome doesn't have a place! You're the one cheating and staying in a realm in which you don't belong if it wasn't four your soul stealing demon you would crease to exist." This is the angriest Kagome ever seen Sango and she didn't like it. Things were about to get worst.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~Author Notes: Okay. I am really sorry this is taking so long but hopefully so of you have me on author alert or something. Anyway, the next chapter shouldn't take that long but I can't believe I getting this much homework in summer school!!! Here comes the sob story. (Only cause the next chapters are going to be like that. So here my own) I mean I totally blew my summer for nothing it seems like. Mainly cause I didn't have to go to summer school but I wanted the extra credits for college and high school. Well that what I get. Well if chapter four takes too long try to read some of my other stories or something. I promise I'll try to get it uploaded as fast as possible. So, don't yell at me anymore. Yes, I know there some grammatical mistakes and some spelling too. I'll fix that later on too after I finished my story cause it just better that way and easier for me. Go back and read my first Inuyasha story I fix all my errors in that one. Plus I'm working on two other stories that I probably won't even beginning typing up till mid summer or early fall. So please have patience. Oh yeah plus my allergies to pollen and stuff. *~*~*~* Feeling stuffy already your author Small-Buttercup "Don't flame me cause I'm smaller than you! 


	4. Inuyasha's hardships and plan!

Chapter four: Inuyasha' hardships and plan!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Author note: Hey, I back! Even though I didn't even get one review for chapter three! I'm not mad just disappointed. Oh well I had some time to work on this. So here, you go chapter four at last. (Thinks) if you ppl like this story or me you should put me on your author alert thingy. I have at least ten ppl I have on mine. Just a suggestion. *~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was still ranting and raging. Myoga and Shippo didn't even dare to look in the trouble hanyou in the face. Inuyasha had yet again started hacking down trees as Miroku watched and sighed as he tried to calm himself and sense the girls.  
  
"Damn it all I can't believe this," Inuyasha cried for the millionth time. That when he sensed it, Kagome fear. "Kagome," Inuyasha said softly as he turned from a freshly hacked tree. This caught Miroku's attention as he too was beginning to sense them. "Their in danger. Naraku must have spilt us up just so he could kill Kagome and Sango," Miroku said with more fear in his voice than he hoped. "We have to go and save them now," Inuyasha said he broke into a dash with his super fast demon speed. "Hey we have to save Kirara too," whine Shippo since once again Myoga and himself had to dash after the hanyou and the monk.  
  
The other were just barley catching up to Inuyasha. Till again there were covered in complete darkness but it wasn't the same darkness that Naraku had been using. It was colder and darker and above all unnatural. All of a sudden as they began picking up speed again glowing red eyes and squawking could be hear right in front of them. "Oh man we are surrounded again," was all Shippo could say. "Hawks demons," Inuyasha mutter and added clearer, "I fought them before. In fact I use to eat them!" as he jumped up and started slashing dozens of them at a time. The hawks got faster but Inuyasha was faster. Miroku had to rely on his lecher skills for once again the poison insects were near. "I don't have time for this I have to save Kagome," Inuyasha snarled. "This is too deadly! I'm outta here," Myoga started as he took his little bag and started to jet. Yet, Shippo was too fast for the little flea and step on him. Inuyasha had just killed another dozen of hawks when yet another big batch came out of nowhere.  
  
"Damn it, how many of these idiots are there," Inuyasha asked mostly too himself and didn't expect to get an answer. This was going nowhere and fast. Miroku was getting fed up with all the hawk dropping and falling dead corpses. " I just killed four packs of these things. How many are there still. I'm not about to start eating them again," Inuyasha growled out a little too loud. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha the first time in hours "you ate some of them! EW Inuyasha," squealed the little fox demon. "Lord Inuyasha can eat anything at any.." Myoga was about to state before Inuyasha threw a dead hawk body near the two that was bloody and headless. Shippo felt his blood freeze and Myoga felt his heart almost stop.  
  
"If only I could use my wind tunnel. This would all be to easy since this is Naraku plan to slow us down from rescuing the girls," Miroku said while shaking off hawks' pieces from his attire. This gave Inuyasha an idea. (A/n: You know these are about to get scary. Inuyasha thinking in battle= scary) "If you use your wind tunnel I'll have your back against the insects over there," said Inuyasha with a scary look on his face. Miroku was shocked but shook his head and said," what about my front those insects are going to fly right in." Inuyasha gave Miroku a threatening growl and grabbed him by the collar. "Listen I'm going to stand in the front of you while you open your stupid wind tunnel."  
  
"What! That's crazy if you have a death wish do it yourself in on your own terms! I'm not about," Miroku was cut off by another threatening growl from Inuyasha who demanded though gritted teeth, "Do it monk or you'll be wishin' you were dead," with the look Inuyasha gave poor Miroku he really didn't have a choice. "Okay but if we get killed cause of this, remember it was your own fault," said Miroku. "Feh be quite and do it monk." Was the reply Miroku got from Inuyasha.  
  
Miroku opened his wind tunnel as Inuyasha stood in front of him sword drawn bracing himself against it. The hawks were getting sucked right in as a horde of insects came up above them. "Damn it Inuyasha you better be able to stop them all," yelled Miroku. The insects double in number as the began to get near Miroku's wind tunnel. Inuyasha shut his eyes he felt the darkness of the insects as the got even closer. 'This is it,' Inuyasha smirked. Inuyasha dug his heels into the ground as he raised his Tessiaga above his head. " Oh no! Inuyasha are you mad? What the hell are you doing," ask Miroku who was freakin' out and starting to close his wind tunnel up. The tessiaga glowed brightly as Inuyasha started to lose grip. "Ha, hope you're watching Naraku, Inuyasha yelled as he used the wind scar.  
  
The Tessiaga blasted every single poisonous insects as Inuyasha flew back into Miroku, which knocked them both out. Both guys were in a daze having someone slammed into you wasn't a picnic. "See..I..did..your," said a dizzy Inuyasha who pass out. "Ack! Wake up you two! Myoga help me out," Shippo cried. "I believe all you have to do is drop down," said Myoga. There wasn't an insect or hawk left alive! Miroku couldn't believe it as Shippo fell off the tree limp he had been holding onto and on top of Inuyasha head. "Hey get off me ya little runt," Inuyasha growled as he rubbed his head and flung Shippo off his head. "You know Inuyasha I would say the same thing if I could breath," said a nearly smashed Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha was laying on top of Miroku and quickly got off him embarrassed and face flush red. To be laying on top of another man as if the other guy was a woman. "Inuyasha that was insane your recklessness could have killed us all, scream Miroku who had also had gotten up with the same color face. Never had Miroku been that scared in all his life that was even scarier than the time Naraku ticked him into think his wind tunnel had opened up and began sucking him in. What was even scarier was they actually been saved due to Inuyasha planning! Shippo's arms were so sore they were still hanging in the air as he whimper trying to get up. The two men glace at the troubled fox-child and shook their heads and let out a deep sigh in unison of course. "So, Inuyasha what would happen if that little plan of yours backfired," asked Miroku now with a smile. "Shut up Miroku and lets go," Inuyasha stated then added, "I guess I'll take that for a thanks."  
  
Without missing a beat Inuyasha ran though, the forest by now Kagome fear could hardly be sense. Inuyasha worried he may be too late. 'Please don't give up. I'm coming Kagome, just hold on a little longer.' Inuyasha thought. The last thing he wanted to see was her dead corpse nor Sango's either. He didn't like to see dead women or seeing them get killed because of him.  
  
Miroku was still a little shaky from Inuyasha stunt. When he notice his right hand had a burning itchy feeling to it. Was it a sign that his wind tunnel had been affected by those last demons? He couldn't look at it since he was running and even if he wasn't there was no way he could uncover his hand and really look! Though it was staring to bug him! Normally when he use his wind tunnel there was a small amount of burning but no itching and the burning went away after a few minutes. Perhaps because he had held back some of its powers almost to the point of controlling it. Unlike his fathers before him, Miroku learned to use his wind tunnel.  
  
It was a scary thing to do at first but he had learnt to use it well now and he didn't go around fearing it everyday of his life. Though it was also in the back of his mind. "It's starting to widen perhaps," Miroku question himself as he sped up faster almost neck and neck with Inuyasha. Shippo and Myoga were once again lagging in the back. 'got to be strong. Got to be strong,' Shippo kept chanting in his head. 'what if we don't make it? Oh man lord Inuyasha could kill us all for lost of Kagome,' Myoga thought.  
  
Author notes: Will they make it in time? Will Myoga terrible prediction come true? Is Miroku growing bigger at a time like this? Find out in the chapters to come. 


	5. He never said, I Love You

Chapter five: He never said, I love you!  
  
*~*~*~*!Author notes: Since you been so good and that last one was kinda of short. Here a sneak peek of chapter five! YAY! Well not really, since, it is five in the morning!!! I need sleep but I also need some reviews! Also I doing this chapter with lines instead the way I been doing it*~*~*~*~  
  
While Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Myoga raced though the forest towards the girls. Kikyo was destroying Kagome not with her arrows so much anymore but with her painful words. Sango held her ailing brother in her arms for Kohaku was now unconscious.  
  
Kikyo: You follow him without question. Ever since, you pulled my arrow that damned his heart and pin him to that tree. you loved and protected him as he did the very same for you.  
  
Kagome: We just did it for the jewel shards at the first but then you came and Naraku. Now we really have to get the jewel shards and save you, Kikyo. Then once the jewel is once again completed I'll just I go back to my own era.  
  
Kikyo: Do you have any idea how to use the jewel? I was its protector and I never fully understood how to use it. I was just a young girl, like yourself. (Kagome noticed the pain look on her face as she said that last line.) I didn't even know where the jewel came from or who made it.  
  
Kagome: Mirdokio.  
  
Kikyo: What say you? (Has a confused look on her face)  
  
Kagome: That was the name of the creator of the jewel. Her soul along with a demon's is locked inside of it. Thus, a battle inside the jewel is constantly happening that why it keeps causing such pain on everyone.  
  
Kikyo: So, you did find out about it's origin. Nonetheless, you need not worry about the jewel once it's complete. I shall take it and Inuyasha to hell. (She stated in her cold dark ass bitchy voice!)  
  
Kagome: (mad and frustrated now) Why are you doing this? Inuyasha wants the jewel so he can become a full fledge demon! Not go to hell with it or you! (Ouch)  
  
Kikyo: (could careless about whatever Kagome has to say) A full-fledge demon. HA! Fifty years ago, he wanted to become a full demon. I shot and pinned him down every time he came near the jewel. He never had any kind of honor code. He was cold, selfish, and ruthless. He was like any other hanyou I had faced before very rude, egotistical, disrespectful, and agitated. Like a lost puppy on a hot day. His eyes were cold, wild, and harden with past sorrows and pain. His eyes also showed a great deal of mistrust and abuse.  
  
Kagome just let Kikyo keep talking. As long as she didn't attack her with those arrows, she wasn't about to attack Kikyo. This was her on and only chance to see what made their love tick. Why he acted the way he did when Inuyasha thought that she, [Kagome], was Kikyo. She still got shudders when she looked back at that night but also some laughs. Also, this could answer the question that had been in the back of her head for weeks.  
  
'Why was it so easy for Naraku to make them betray each other and cause this deep hatred in them?' Naraku had actually asked that to Inuyasha but Inuyasha never answered him for he didn't know the answer.  
  
Kagome: What was he like when you finally got to know him? (She said a little to girle as if Kikyo and her had been best friends their whole life.)  
  
For some reason Kagome didn't think before she asked this question nor give any thought to who she was asking the question too. Though from the surprised look on Kikyo's face it almost seemed as she forgotten maybe. Did she really have to think about it? Inuyasha was the kind of guy well demon- guy that you could just forget about. Or could you forget him? Kagome made a vow right there and then that she would never forget Inuyasha. With narrow eyes, Kikyo finally spoke though Kagome wasn't quite prepared for what was about to happen.  
  
Kikyo: He was everything I just explained. Almost like, he is today but he has gone soft for a lot of reasons. Most because of what you and those others have done to him. (She said like she was spiting out something vile.) Though there was a time when I almost did as you have done.  
  
*~*~*~*Kikyo point of view (please don't puke, not yet)*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*Author notes: I'm bad at old English so expect very little. I don't care if it was fifty years ago. I suck at old English. And yes, Kikyo is saying this all out loud to Kagome and Sango but Sango isn't really paying that much attention to the conversation anyway. (LMAO) *~*~*~*~*  
  
Kikyo: It all started when I was trying to purify myself near a spring when I felt a slight presence of a demon watching me from afar. I knew who ever it was it was after the jewel as I quickly grabbed my arrows and bow. That when he jumped out of the trees and stood about a few feet away from me. A dog-demon nay a hanyou! I could sense the human blood in him. He had that dirty little kimono of his on. From his smell, I could tell he hardly bathe and he didn't shave. (OOO scandalous!) He said his name was Inuyasha and wanted the jewel and if I didn't give it too me if would take by force. I quickly left him pinned to a tree with him howling swears at me.  
  
He kept coming after the jewel for months and each time I stopped him. He often tried to take it late at night when even the unworthy souls won't be up and about. After a few months of this little game of always leaving him pinned to a tree for some time I finally asked him why he wanted the jewel so badly. He told me to shut up and it wasn't my business to know. I smiled as I left him once again pinned to a tree while he howled swears and other insanities at me. From that day on, I kept asking him that same question even when tried to it at night. Each time he was annoyed by it but became much more unaware of his movements and could easy be pinned. I knew since he was a hanyou he probably wanted the jewel to become a full fledge demon. One day while in one of his foul mood, he admitted just that as he was struck hanging from a tree.  
  
Inuyasha: Just you wait when I take the jewel one of these days and become a full fledge demon! I'll destroy this stupid village and destroy all these trees! Unless you finally have the guts to kill me today, little Kikyo. (A/N: Inuyasha called her that to try to piss her off but it only amuses her.)  
  
Kikyo: You would almost make me laugh if I didn't have so much pity for you. To use the jewel in such a greedful way will only cause you doom and sudden death. You heart is too full of pain and sorrow therefore isn't pure. As for finishes you off... (A/n: is greedful a word? If not I made it up now: p)  
  
I pulled back another arrow as he watch me aim for his head. I let it got and watch him flinch as the arrow struck just between his ears. I smiled as he swore and made death threats. Somehow I just couldn't kill him for he wasn't like other demons or hanyous. Really, it was his eyes that led me to that decision. In them I didn't see any evil in them just confusion. I could tell that since he didn't have any up bringing as he torn though the village night and day yet hardly killing anyone. There was something about him that intrigued me but I couldn't tell what. One day I believed he had had enough of me toying with him it was as if all his pride had been broken.  
  
Inuyasha: why don't you every just finish me off! I'm not going to stop coming after the jewel or let you live in peace till I'm dead! Do you enjoy pissing me off little Kikyo? Wench are you listening to me? Sooner or later I gonna to take that jewel and you'll wish that you had killed me when you had the chance!  
  
Kikyo: Inuyasha I don't have any desire to what any more arrows on you. Stop coming after the jewel! I will never let you get your dirty claws on it!  
  
He was shock that I could get mad. Although I wasn't mad I was annoyed, he was right if I didn't kill him, I couldn't live in peace. Though it was starting to get that he bugged me even when he wasn't around I started to see him everywhere though he wasn't in the places I thought he was. I started to be careful around trees I thought I was starting to lose my mind. He didn't come back after a long time after that last struggled. Secretly I felt a sadden by it. Had he really given up?  
  
When we met again which was many weeks later, I told him my problems for there was something different about him. Though he still had that same attitude and all he said was to grin it and bare it. I felt such pity for him to have a heart so cold like that. I knew he wasn't that much older than me. That why I had such a sadden look upon my face yet for the brief moment we sat there in the meadow I felt a strange kind of happiness. Everything felt so calm and peaceful and my mind was cleared. I would have given nearly anything to freeze that moment to be with him.  
  
When I looked into his eyes that day. I saw sorrow yet pity, pity for me and himself. That day on, he followed me everywhere and I didn't mind. He had stopped coming for the jewel he only wanted me now. He told me he couldn't get me off his mind. Besides, the only way he could get the jewel was to go though me. He was always near and protected me as he now protects you. We knew it was a forbidden love and I still had my duties as a priestess, which I could not give up for I was the only one who could protect the jewel. He started to have doubts about coming a full demon and the coldness in his eyes where beginning to melt away. As we grew fonder of each other everyday.  
  
When no one was around, we express our love though never daring to go too far. I wasn't as brave as his mother and I had a role as a priestess. (A/n: That answered a lot of questions.) That's when I decided to tell him some of the secrets about the jewel. How it could turn him into a full human thus we both could live a normal life. It was then that he brought me close to his heart with his arms wrapped around me as we kiss. (A/N: gets a bucket and throws up. ACK! I hated it when they kiss. I really do. Oh well I had to put it in here. Feels dizzy for a while)  
  
Kikyo: I love you, Inuyasha.  
  
He blushed a deep dark red when I said that and looked away. I knew he probably never or said those words in years. For what little I knew about his past. I felt his body get tense, as he once again looked me in the eyes.  
  
Inuyasha: I.I.I.do too! I do too Kikyo.  
  
He couldn't say it! Though somehow I couldn't be mad at him. I knew for someone like him it was almost an impossible thing to say even if he really felt it now. Though I still felt a little crushed, as it was time for me to go to the village I must had cried a million tears that night. All I ever wanted was to hear him say that. For those would have been the last true words I would have hear him say.  
  
~*~*~End of the bitch point of view~*~*~  
  
Kagome was nearly tearless now. It all made sense now since Kikyo never heard Inuyasha say I love you. Their love was like the jewel was now, uncompleted and empty. Besides, they couldn't be happy or live a normal life beside of who they were. Then again Kikyo didn't really try to accept Inuyasha for who he was she had tried to change him. Sango had been listen and was silently sobbing on her unconscious brother's head. The shikon jewel had cause so much pain. Now she understood Kikyo. All girls wanted to hear those words from someone they truly loved. Even Kirara even understood the pain the dead priestess felt she had died without hearing those simple yet very meaningful words for the one she had loved. (A/n: You hear that you boys, guys, and men out there. Tell the ladies in your life you love them and they won't come back to hunt you fifty years later!)  
  
Kagome: So why now Kikyo? Why do you bring more pain unto him? Don't you understand the pain your causing him now? He can't stand seeing you like this so cold-hearted and mean. It's killing him inside and it's all because of you.  
  
Kikyo: No, its because of Naraku but most importantly you. I don't know how you got here or why you just had to pull my arrow out. I could have stayed in the land of the dead alone. I see now he never truly loved me or else he would have said it.  
  
Sango: You confused but its only because of Naraku. Inuyasha did love you! He would have said it if he had the chance too. Though even though he never said it he showed, it and that as we all know took a lot of work. Yes because of Kagome and the rest of us he is starting to go back to the way he was with you and even better. He has learn to trust and care about people other than himself. Kikyo, please go back to the land of the dead for Inuyasha sake at least. If you still have any love for him, you would go back and let him also rest in peace.  
  
Kikyo: and be alone again? Never! What say you anyway? What do you know about love? Has a man ever loved you?  
  
This cause Sango to blushed a light red though at times Miroku had jokily said it. She knew he didn't and only wanted her to bear his child. That why she smacked him. She sometimes wish she could have someone but not until Naraku was destroyed. Kagome couldn't believe how fast Kikyo could go from an her pained act to her bitchy act. It was mind numbing! Yet, Sango didn't have an answer for Kikyo either for she had never know a love between a man and woman.  
  
Kagome: Of course she know of a love. Her brother is a young man and he loved her deeply. Till of course Naraku came along and took over, his body and made him slay his whole family and comrades. Yet, unlike you Kikyo, Sango still loves her brother and would do anything to protect him and she won't ever fight him back no matter how bad things get.  
  
Kikyo: a love one has for a sibling and a love between lovers are two different things. You of all people should know that. Naraku will get his fair judgment and will be destroy and sent straight to hell. Naraku is far too weak for me to ever be under one of his spells thus, is true for a minor hanyou such as himself.  
  
Sango and Kagome: A hanyou! He isn't all demon!  
  
Kikyo: Nay. Why would he be? Why do you think he has such a great hatred for Inuyasha? Hybrids are all rival to one another. It's their way of life.  
  
Kagome thought about this of a moment then thought back to Jenji. That wasn't true at all what Kikyo just said. Jenji and Inuyasha had gotten along just fine, well after Jenji's mother bashed Inuyasha's head in with a rather large log. It was full youkias and hanyous who didn't get along. Hence Sesshomaur and Inuyasha or Inuyasha and Kouga. Ack! Kouga well he wasn't such a bad demon but he did get Inuyasha quite mad a few weeks ago and Inuyasha beat him up quite badly.  
  
(A/n: Yeah, yeah. I know Naraku has screwed up Kouga life too only it very hard to download eps on my computer and I really don't like reading them out either. So yes, I do know that Kouga plays a role in the fights with Naraku but I just can't write about him or Rin now. Sighs and goes back to the story)  
  
Till now Kohaku had been in deep unconscious but the sound of his sister voice had awoken him. He fluttered his eyes opened as the two girls were telling Kikyo to just go back to the land of the dead. Kikyo paid no heed to them as she began to shoot arrows at them again and use her powers against them. It wasn't pretty either. Though she mainly inflicted pain against Kagome. Sango yelped out in pain but she was protected in him.  
  
Kohaku: SIS why? What's happening? I feel so warm inside. I can't remember anything.  
  
Sango: Kohaku is that really you?  
  
Sango cried happy tears for her little brother she knew and loved was back even though he still had that evil and tainted jewel shard in his back. He still had regained his memories and that was enough for her. Till he started shaking and holding his head.  
  
Kohaku: AHHHHH! My head. It's killing me! I losing control again everything is going dark again. Sango please help me.  
  
Sango: Kohaku you have to fight it. Please little brother suppress the evil Naraku has put in inside it you can beat it you're a demon slayer.  
  
It was too late the jewel shards had won as Kohaku had began to attack his older sister once more. Kirara transform and acted as a blockage against the two. Sango was only blocking and dodging her brother's attacks. Kagome was powerless to stop it as she had her hands full with the enraged Kikyo. Who now really wanted to kill her yet like Sango she couldn't bring herself to lift a finger against her. Kagome knew it would only make things worst and hurt Inuyasha if he ever found out. Inuyasha wanted to free her so this time she could go happily to the land of the dead. So this nightmare between them would end. Suddenly a loud painful scream from Sango was heard as everyone stopped in there tracks. (A/n: Yes, I suck at fight scenes but don't sue me. One day I'll get better and I'll fix this up plus it like seven in the morning now! I going to sleep after this. Hmm should erase that sneak peek part since this is the whole chapter pretty much.)  
  
Kohaku had hit Sango in the shoulder while also injuring Kirara in the side. As now the poor, umm tiger/cat laid in a pool of its blood. (A/n: Like I know what the hell it is!) Kikyo shook her head this was foolish.  
  
Kikyo: Why do you lay there taking his abuse? Fight back! Before he kills you he under Naraku control again and this time, he won't be coming back. Take the shard from his back and send him back to the land of the dead. The boy has no soul he is just like me. That the jewel out and he'll die.  
  
This was a shock to Sango. Had her brother really died? Was he just like Kikyo? Only he was worst because he didn't have enough power to resist Naraku's spells and brainwashing. He was just like one of his puppets and Sango didn't like it. He was suffering and in pain, it wasn't right to have him like this. Yet, still deep down inside that puppet was her baby brother and he had a lot of good in him.  
  
There was no way was she going to take his life away. She only wish that Inuyasha and the other guys would come to save them as she watch as Kikyo attack Kagome effortlessly. Was it all going to end like this? She thought as Kohaku laid other deadly blow now in her leg As Sango fell on her side. Kagome only thought that Inuyasha could probably pick of the scent of their blood since it was just about everywhere now. Inuyasha must have gotten his scent back for it was he only hope as Kikyo had vines choking the life out of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Author notes: ACK! Bedtime for me it like 7:30 am now and I doze off on my keyboard and now I have these damn imprints on my face! (Don't laugh it's not funny plus it kind of hurt) so yeah I had a lot of backspace and unto typing to do. I'm not fixing any of this until I wake up from my nap. So, peace out and please review if this ever shows up or whatever. I don't care I going to keep writing this story rather I get reviews or not. 


	6. Sango's worst fear Kikyo noble deed

Chapter six: Sango's worst fear, Kikyo noble deed.  
  
*~*~*~Author notes: (Trying to sound like Botan) Hello everyone! Yes, it has been a while but I am back with a new chapter. So here you go! *~*~*~*  
  
Sango was now at the point of unconscious herself but fought it off as her eerier looking brother stood before her. She stood up only to fall back on her knees so she was now eye to eye with her brother. Kikyo watching as eerie as Kohaku was looking at Sango, Kagome struggling in the vines trying to breath.  
  
'Why don't you just kill him take the jewel and be done with him. He is just Naraku's puppet,' Kikyo words stung at Sango's heart more than any arrow could. She had to help Kagome before Kikyo killed her but every time she even tried to make a move Kohaku attack her. Besides Kirara was in bad shape now and that meant trouble the only way to save Kagome would be to save her brother but it may prove fatal for one or the other.  
  
'I can't save Kagome either way I'm too injury to take on Kikyo and if I even try there no telling if my own brother or Kikyo will finish me,' Sango thought as she started to back away near the moaning Kirara. Kagome watching and still struggling against the vines was starting to think gloomy thoughts now.  
  
What if Inuyasha can't come? What if Kikyo put up another barrier around here and the guys are blocked? No, I can do this. I gotten out of tighter spots. I can't let sango get any closer. I can save everyone. I know I can.' Kagome thought as once again her hidden Miko powers unleashed and she fell flat down. Much to Kikyo disgusted defeat. "How dare you! No matter you will die no matter what. Even if I shall have to die again," said Kikyo bitterly.  
  
"Kikyo, I refuse to die and will not! As long as Inuyasha needs my help and you are still wandering around in this world I won't be defeated," Kagome counter. (Standing up and breathing hard)  
  
'She escape. So much power. I never seen Kagome so strong,' Sango stood looking at Kagome then back at her brother twirling his weapon around getting ready for another attack. She could save her brother with ease now. If she only had her boomerang, but Kikyo had destroyed it. She wasn't that good with arrows either. Kohaku was going back into his kill, kill, kill chant again. As Kikyo and Kagome started battling again not with arrows but in words.  
  
"Kohaku I will save you even if you have to take my life. I rather die than let Naraku use you like this. You must remember something. It isn't true what Kikyo said you still my little brother deep down. You can't be under Naraku full control," sango said walking dangerously up close to Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku swung his weapon towards her Sango dodged out of the way though it cause she much pain due to the huge cut Kohaku had landed on her earlier.  
  
"I belong to Master Naraku. I am not your brother. I have no sister. Naraku my own family he has taken care of me all of my life. You lie and now you shall be destroy, said Kohaku in a bone chilling way. His voice too deep for a boy his age.  
  
"What are you taking about you're my brother! We were raise by our father after mother died when giving birth to you! You are not Naraku servant your were brainwashed and kidnap by him. He is the evil one," Sango cried.  
  
"Do you believe that after all that he will remember? You both are weak and stupid. Naraku deserves to kill all of you,' Kikyo said as she had been watching out the corner of her eye.  
  
"Kikyo you really have become a demon haven't you? How could you say such a thing," asked Kagome.  
  
"I speak only the truth. As I am finally able to do. I am free to love and hate at will. You simply don't understand how weak and foolish I was then," Kikyo said.  
  
"I am not about to give you anymore sympathy for you Kikyo," Said Kagome giving Kikyo a cold stare. She wasn't about to let Kikyo try to weaken her with another sad story.  
  
"I don't need your pity. I don't need anyone pity," Kikyo said in a much colder voice.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield Sango and Kohaku was staring each other down as Sango kept making her way closer to her brother. A million memories of their childhood together flooded her mind. No matter how strong Naraku was there was no way that he could have erased all of Kohaku memories for good. She could tell that he was just trapped deep down inside himself.  
  
"Kohaku I know you remember you have to remember something! Naraku couldn't have erased everything about you! He isn't that strong! Kohaku! You have to fight it! Fight the evil inside yourself and help us destroy Naraku! He is the one who made you kill our father and comrades! He the vile demon that destroy our home," Sango declared as she was now face to face with her brother.  
  
"Father," Kohaku question. As a flood of memories hit him, wave after wave. He was fighting and harder then he had ever fought before he remember but there was something evil inside him. He couldn't stop it from making him do things he didn't want to do. Just like when he destroy that village. He couldn't take it anymore. He would have to die.  
  
"Sango help. I can't fight it anymore there something evil inside me. The more I fight the more bad things I do. Please kill me," Kohaku asked tears forming in his eyes as he downed his weapon down on the ground.  
  
"You know I can't do that. Kohaku I'm sorry this is all my fault you were meant to be a demon slayer such as myself and father. This is the last time I'll ask you but Kohaku you must help us destroy Naraku and the evil inside yourself," Sango said the tears choking her voice.  
  
"If you take the jewel out. You be able to die. Do yourself and your sister a favor. None of you will be able to defeat Naraku so why worry? Your all better off dead," Kikyo said in yet another cold hearted tone of voice.  
  
"Because he needs to be defeat. He has killed and cause pain too many of us. And as long as there is breath in my body, I won't let Naraku live anymore than he already has. How dare you even suggest Kohaku kill himself. It between them and not you Kikyo. So why don't you stay out of it," Kagome said in same tone of voice Kikyo had taken.  
  
"Like I should stay out of your way into Inuyasha's heart," jeered Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, I really do hope you go to hell for the things that your saying," Kagome said viciously.  
  
Not to far away Naraku floated around. Inuyasha and the others guys still walking around blindly searching for the girl thanks to Kagome letting out some of her hidden power. They picked up where they could be and ran in that direction. Naraku snide at their failing attempt to get their in time. Kikyo really had hatred for her own reincarnation it bought back a hidden lust inside him for her. Nay he wasn't going to fall for her yet again like his former self. Perhaps though he should turn her demon thus he could have someone to rule the worlds beside him. However, his little servant Kohaku was failing to kill Sango. He had gotten his memory back and now render useless in his great plan.  
  
" I'll destroy him and those girls now. I know just how to do it too," Naraku said with much glee in his voice. "Then I finish off those three blind mice," Naraku said before he vanished in the air again.  
  
[Back to Sango and Kohaku]  
  
The two siblings were holding each other in a tight embraces as Kikyo watch with narrow eyes and Kagome wishing that she could help. Nay this was between them she couldn't do anything thing to help her. Sango and Kohaku had to figure it all on there own. If she got involved, she could get in the way she couldn't allowed that. The only thing she could do was keep Kikyo at bay.  
  
"Sango, my whole body hurts. It's like there is two different people insides me and one is making me do really bad things. I can't stop it anymore I'm scared Sango, please help me," cried Kohaku.  
  
"I don't know how Kohaku. I wish I did. I'm sorry Kohaku this is all my fault. I shouldn't had let you fight that day. I should have been stronger for the both of us," said Sango tears choking her voice.  
  
"Don't Sango. You are stronger than me and you kept me from doing more bad things. Naraku is a demon isn't he," ask Kohaku.  
  
"Why yes I am. And you are worthless," came a cold dark voice from behind.  
  
"Naraku," yelled out Kagome. 'Great first Kikyo now Naraku. Or is it one of his puppets? I bet it is. Isn't it? Will Kikyo help out again?'  
  
"How nice of you to notice. Kohaku you have failed me greatly you have gotten your memories back. No matter I can destroy you and you worthless sister at ease," Naraku sneered.  
  
"How dare you vile demon! You shall pay for use using my brother in such matter," Sango yelled, finding it hard to stand up.  
  
"Sango I want to help you. I want to revenge father's death with you. It's my fault all this happen I should have stayed home," Kohaku said all too serious.  
  
" Stupid boy. You still would have died I destroy that village. You would have died either way. You should thank me for I bought you back from the dead, gave you flesh, and your soul back. Kill your sister and I'll let you live forever," Said Naraku with an evil laughter.  
  
"I would never go against my sister! I may not be as strong as her but together we will destroy you and avenge our village," Kohaku said.  
  
"Kohaku," Sango looked at him questioning. Never had she seen him so full of courage. She was happy that she had gotten her brother back. "Yes lets, do it Kohaku! But leave his head for Inuyasha and Miroku," Sango said.  
  
" Inuyasha and the rest of those sorry excuse for men will perish soon enough but your time is now," Naraku said his eye twilling beneath that ugly baboon mask. He was going to enjoy this.  
  
It happen all too fast. Kohaku and Sango got on a wounded Kirara. The took off after Naraku at full force. It was clear to everyone that they just didn't have the energy too take on Naraku. Kagome wanted to help but each time she lifted her arrows toward him it seem like Kikyo was going to get in it. Besides this was a battle between the three of them. She knew she would just get in the way and she was nervous her hands were shaking and she could get them to stop. If she fired there would be no telling who it would hit. She didn't want that. Naraku had got her too work up over Inuyasha and the others.  
  
'What had he done to them? Were they in trouble? Is that why I have grown so nervous? Damn you Naraku what have you done to Inuyasha and the others.' Kagome thought as she watched Naraku knock back Sango and Kohaku effortlessly.  
  
"Sango! Kohaku. That's it. I'm going to help no matter," Kagome said mostly to herself.  
  
Before she could even get two feet closer, Kikyo shot out a blast. Knocking Kagome down on the ground and crying out in pain.  
  
"That should slow you down. Stay out of it. This is no concern of yours. This is between all of them. You don't belong in this battle. You don't even belong in this era," Kikyo stated that cold voice yet again.  
  
"You're the one who don't belong here Kikyo! Your dead and you should face that and go back to the land of the dead or hell or where ever your were before all this. How dare you try to stop me from saving my friends," Kagome shot back and fired an arrow.  
  
Kikyo simply stop the arrow with her hand. Much like Sesshomaru had. They both gave each other a cold stare. It was official Kikyo hated Kagome and Kagome hated her. All Kagome wanted was to see Kikyo dead and go straight to hell. Kikyo had always wanted Kagome dead. How dare the girl take what was her.  
  
"Kohaku no," Sango screamed out.  
  
All eyes were once again on the combaters. Naraku had taken Kohaku blade and stab him in the back and taken the jewel shard from him. Sango was bleeding in several places and breathing heavily. As she pulled her brother into her arms. Naraku floated back into the air looking as evil as ever. With an even eviler smirk across his face, his eyes glittered in malice itself. He enjoyed the pain stricken faces on everyone below him.  
  
"I'm sorry sis I failed once again. I guess I wasn't meant to be a demon exterminator after all," Kohaku said before his eyes closed and breathing stopped complete leaving Sango's body trembling in sorrow and silent tears dropping.  
  
'I kill you Naraku for this you monster! You have slain my brother once again and I will not allow you to kill me too. Kohaku my dearest brother no longer are you Naraku puppet. Your finally free and can be at peace. I'll make sure no one ever uses you again.' Sango thought in her head as she rocked her brother body back and forth.  
  
"Useless. To shed tears only a weak and useless boy. Aw Sango, you know he's not worth it. You put a stupid boy before a battle? It matters not you shall be joining soon anyway," Naraku malicious said.  
  
"Bastard. How dare you," Sango scream throwing a rock near him. It missed.  
  
"You don't even have your weapon how do you expect to destroy me? You can't. You're a wounded animal in a corner and now it time to die," Naraku said much too prideful.  
  
"No, stop it!" Kagome yelled out but her ankle was injury from Kikyo last attack nonetheless she shot out an arrow only for it to burn before it even touched Naraku.  
  
Naraku let out a laugh before lunging at Sango who couldn't stand no matter what. Kirara was out of breath and couldn't transform any longer. Too much blood had been lost from her body and it wouldn't be before long before she would join Kohaku on the casualties list. Before Naraku deliver the finally blow to Sango two arrows shot out. One combine with the other and flew right into Naraku stomach. Naraku screamed out and blew up.  
  
"A puppet again," was all Kagome could say.  
  
Kikyo stood in the same stance she took when she release the arrow. Her eyes were as cold as before there was almost a glint of kindness and sorrow in them. Kagome stared at her questioning, as did Sango. She saved her but for what.  
  
'She should have let me died, Sango thought and said, "You should had let him finish me! Why did you do that?"  
  
"Naraku needs to be taught a lesson. A love between two siblings ought not be tramper and treated lightly. There no need to be teary eyed you will see each other again. Love between siblings don't reincarnate because they never die. It was a brave thing he did for you. He die you that blow Naraku gave him wasn't meant for him it was meant for you. He was a great demon exterminator after all," Kikyo said with a look and tone of sorrow.  
  
Sango sat as she watch Kirara take her last breath. Such a faithful beast she was with her to the end. It took much out of her to go after Naraku and in the end she paid for it also. Sango couldn't hold back the tears she had come from a strong line of fighters and yes, her brother had given his life for her. Was she grateful no, it didn't matter she had also been to weak to take down Naraku once again. No matter how much she tried, she wouldn't ever be able to avenge her village or her family deaths.  
  
Kagome's eyes were transfixed on Kikyo. ' Never have I seen her that strong before. That's why Inuyasha fell in love with her. Deep down she's still sweet little Kikyo, the tragic priestess that lost her love, life and soul fifty years ago. Did this all have to come to this? Inuyasha I hope your alrigth please get here soon. Kikyo may not stay like this for long.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Author notes: And that's warps this chapter up. I'll have Chapter seven up soon enough. (I hope) I hope I can get this story done by the end of the summer. Oh well leave a review. *~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
